The present invention relates to an article for holding and transporting spherical objects, such as balls. One embodiment of the invention provides a carrier that can be used to hold and transport billiard balls. In addition, this embodiment of the invention allows for quick and easy release of the balls on a billiard or pool table or other desired destination for the balls.
“Billiards” or “billiard games”, as used throughout this application, refers generally to any of the many games played on an oblong table that involves driving small balls against one another or into pockets with a cue, and includes, but is not limited to, games known as “pool” and/or “pool billiards.” Likewise, the term “billiard balls” throughout this application refers generally to any and all balls with which such billiard games can be played, and the term “billiard table” in this application refers generally to any table on which such billiard games can be played.
Billiards has been and continues to be a popular recreational activity, and is played in a variety of venues, such as homes, restaurants, bars, country clubs, and, of course, places known as “pool halls.” In addition, billiards is played competitively by professional players.
Trays have commonly been used to hold and carry billiard balls from one point to another, such as from a check-out desk to the billiard table. The trays generally have sixteen circular indentations for receiving the balls. Such trays generally require the user to carry the rack by positioning his or her hand underneath the rack and balancing the rack on the hand while walking to the destination. This can be somewhat cumbersome and difficult for the user, particularly when attempting to navigate through a crowded area, which pool halls and other pool playing venues often are. As such, the racks are prone to tipping over if the user loses balance or being knocked over by another, resulting in the balls uncontrollably spilling out onto the floor or onto a table. This can lead to property damage, as well as personal injury to individuals who are struck by the loose balls or step on them and fall. The risk of spilling and injury is exacerbated when the person carrying the rack has been consuming alcohol, which is not uncommon at pool halls and other pool playing venues. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for an apparatus with which one can securely hold and transport billiard balls and the like.
Once the trays reach the desired table, the user must grasp each ball individually to remove it from the tray and place it on the table. Accordingly, there is also a need for an apparatus with which a user can transport billiard balls, and quickly remove them from the apparatus onto the desired table.